


Kinktober 2018 Days 19 + 20: Public + Dirty Talk

by raunchygatr



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Camerashipping, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, mostly just mentions of blood, probably ooc like always but shh, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: "Did you really think you could hide yourself from me? Did you think I'd fall for your little 'pure and innocent' act? You're disgusting, Waylon."





	Kinktober 2018 Days 19 + 20: Public + Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is really late but I’ve been stressed and busy lately sorry aaa
> 
> Anyway this is heavily based off an rp I did with a friend, which would probably explain why the writing style kinda changes now and again. I tried my best not to just copy-paste every response and make it a little more detailed, bit idk I just had a hard time writing this. And it also might be a little confusing because I left out the beginning of the rp where Miles and Waylon first met. It was just already way too long and this is kinktober, y’all are here for porn not plot. But yeah they met up earlier than got separated, and Miles found him again after being killed and getting possessed by the walrider.

Waylon stared in awe at the sight of Jeremy Blaire, his former boss, being torn to shreds right in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath quickened. He couldn't quite tell if it was getting revenge on Blaire or if it was the fact that Miles protected and killed for him that was making him feel this way. Maybe it was a bit of both. He watched as Miles touched back down to the ground calmly as though nothing had happened. He couldn't believe that this was the same man he had met roughly half a day ago. At the time they met, Miles had been just as terrified and vulnerable as Waylon was. Now he stood here as an unstoppable force; a man who was not quite dead, but not quite alive either.

The smoke like wisps that surrounded Miles' body like smoke slowly dissipated as he turned to face Waylon. The yellow glow in his eyes faded and the anger on his face turned into a gentle smile.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, shall we?"

It took Waylon a while to realize that Miles had actually spoken to him. His thoughts were racing as he tried to understand what it was he was feeling. When he finally did process what Miles had said he was a nervous mess.

"U-um yeah, l-let's! Let's get out of here!" He stuttered, reaching out towards Miles and waiting to be swept up by him.

Miles smiled. He could tell that Waylon was head over heels for him. He moved forward and scooped Waylon into his arms. He lifted off the ground and carried Waylon away with him, exiting the asylum building and finally escaping the hell that they had been trapped in. Waylon looked around, giving Mount Massive Asylum one last look before he would leave it for good. He looked down and noticed a red jeep just outside the entry gates to the building. Miles was now bringing them down towards it. Miles settled down onto the ground beside the jeep and gently placed Waylon down.

"Well, this is our ticket out of here. I'm not gonna carry you all the way home," Miles said in a joking tone. He opened the door for Waylon, watching as he climbed inside and then went in after him.

Waylon sat down in the passenger seat, letting himself relax for the first time in what felt like forever. He looked over at Miles, staring at him for quite some time.

"Waylon?" Miles' voice was calm, with a hint of concern.

Waylon hadn't realized it until Miles spoke, but he was crying. Part of it was because he was just so relieved to be out of this, but the other part was because he didn't want to leave Miles. He lunged at Miles and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I don't want you to go! I don't want you to ever leave me again!" He sobbed, looking up at Miles. He hesitantly reached for Miles' hand and held it gently.

"I want...I want to try something," he whispered, reaching his other hand up and resting it on Miles' cheek.

Miles knew exactly what Waylon was hinting at and didn't hesitate. He grabbed Waylon's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Waylon eagerly kissed Miles back, feeling passion fill his entire body. He didn't pull away, taking everything in. The world seemed to melt away and all he could feel and think of was Miles.

"We should...get out of here...before we get caught or killed..." Waylon spoke breathlessly in between more kisses.

"I...no! Don't stop!" He pressed his lips harshly against Miles' once more, needily slipping his tongue into Miles' mouth. Miles reacted by pressing his tongue back against Waylon's, fighting for dominance in the kiss.

Miles embraced Waylon, holding him close as they continued to make out. He hadn't felt this way about someone in quite some time, and it excited him. When they finally broke away from the kiss, they simply stared at each other for a while. Miles noticed Waylon glance down towards his chest, then stomach, then lower, and then he let out a chuckle.

"Do you seriously have a boner right now?" He laughed.

Miles hadn't really noticed that he was hard until now. He didn't even feel ashamed, he was just surprised and excited to be feeling anything other than the anger and hatred from the walrider.

"You should be flattered, I haven't met anyone who's had this kind of effect on me in quite some time," Miles replied, smiling and winking.

"W-what? No...you don't mean that," Waylon mumbled, looking away shyly.

Miles grabbed Waylon's chin again and turned him so they were facing each other. "I do mean it, Waylon. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time." Miles said softly as he pulled Waylon into another kiss.

"You know what would complete this moment?" Waylon asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"If I pinned you to the floor of my jeep and fucked you?" Miles asked with a wild grin.

"UM? I-I WANTED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL B-BUT...UM..." Waylon flinched back slightly in shock, trying to find the right thing to say. If he said yes, Miles would discover how he truly felt. But if he said no...well...he and Miles both knew that he would be lying if he said no.

"I-I can't even feel my leg at this point so whatever it'll be fine!" He yelled, looking every where but at Miles. He felt so awkward, and it was nearly impossible to hide his boner through his jumpsuit.

"You know, this is completely indecent of you! You're...absolutely disgusting," he finally looked at Miles, eyes half lidded and full of desire.

"Hey, you can't put this all on me! You've been wanting me almost since the moment we met, admit it," Miles said with a smirk. "Besides, I've fucked people in weirder settings than this before, believe it or not. You've survived this long with that wound. What's another hour or two?" Miles was removing his jacket at this point.

Waylon remained silent. He knew Miles was right, and his silence only proved that further. He looked at Miles, his heart pounding in his chest. Miles tossed his jacket to the side and looked down at himself. His shirt was soaked in blood and covered in holes that the bullets had made.

"Oh shit...I hope this isn't a turn off..." He joked a little.

"No, it's actually kind of hot," Waylon replied, only half joking.

Miles chuckled a bit and climbed over the seat and into the back of the car, then looked back at Waylon.

"There's more room back here, so it'll be a little more comfortable." He said, gesturing for Waylon to join him. Waylon followed him silently, sitting down close to him. Waylon started to unbutton Miles' shirt, examining his chest.

"Oh, you poor thing," Waylon said sympathetically, running his hands along Miles' chest and feeling the bullet wounds.

"Nah, it's okay. It doesn't even hurt anymore," Miles sighed, shivering slightly as he felt Waylon's hands on him. Waylon continued to stare at Miles' body, seeming to be in a trance as he traced his fingers along the edges of the bullet holes.

"Man, you are really into this, aren't you?" Miles chuckled.

Miles' answer came when Waylon suddenly grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head. Waylon dove in towards Miles' neck and nibbled at it. He ran his tongue along the skin of his neck, humming softly. Miles let out a startled yelp which quickly turned into a moan. The feeling of Waylon's hot breath and tongue against his cold skin was incredible. He shivered and tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck and giving Waylon easier access. Waylon eagerly continued, leaving marks carelessly across Miles' skin. The sounds that Miles made drove him crazy. He soon pulled away and began to undress himself.

"I-I swear I'm not usually like this! I'm actually quite decent, I promise!" Waylon said nervously. He undid his jumpsuit and pulled it down just enough to expose himself. He grabbed Miles and pulled him against him.

"P-please don't think that I'm dirty...I'm not always like this!" Waylon begged as he started to grind himself up against Miles.

"And you were calling me indecent!" Miles teased, letting out a moan when Waylon started grinding. He absolutely loved this. When he first met Waylon he never expected him to act like this; so submissive and desperate for attention. He held Waylon close to him and began to lazily grind back.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how filthy you are," Miles whispered into Waylon's ear, nibbling at it.

"Fuck...I can't take it...I need you," Waylon reached down and undid Miles' pants. Once Miles' hard cock was free from the confines of his jeans, Waylon grabbed it. He jerked him off gently, resting his head against his chest.

"Is this okay? Does it feel good?" Waylon asked, going a little faster and rougher.

Miles leaned against Waylon, starting to moan softly from Waylon's touches. "F-fuck...that feels great," he purred, bucking his hips into Waylon's hand slightly.

A minute or so passed before Miles' desires grew too much to bear. "Oh god...I can't wait any longer. I need to take you...I need to make you mine," he growled into Waylon's ear. He pinned Waylon down onto his back, staring down at him with lustful eyes.

Waylon stared up at Miles with desperate eyes. He loved being dominated by Miles, it drove him wild. "Take me," he begged, nearly out of breath.

"With pleasure," Miles hummed, leaning down towards Waylon's neck. He sucked and bit all along Waylon's neck and chest.

"I'm going to make every inch of your body mine," Miles moaned in between the kisses. He made sure to make marks across Waylon's body as he went.

"God, I'd love nothing more!" Waylon whined desperately.

"Then I won't make you wait any longer," Miles hummed, pulling away from Waylon.

"Let me grab something real quick." He reached over Waylon and to the front of the passenger side of the car. He opened up the glovebox and grabbed something from inside it. He sat down in front of Waylon and showed him what he had grabbed. It was a small bottle of lube.

"Please don't judge me too hard, I always like to be prepared," Miles chuckled nervously.

"W-wait...is that-?" Waylon stared at it for a while before realizing what it was.

"B-b-but I've...I've never done that before! I...I didn't think we would actually..." he stuttered nervously. Waylon didn't really think they'd go this far. He thought Miles had just been teasing him when he talked about fucking him.

Miles couldn't help but smile at how flustered Waylon became over this. "You said you wanted me to take you, so that's what I'm going to do." He leaned in towards Waylon and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead to try and calm him.

Waylon took a deep breath. "Okay, fine...p-please be gentle with me, though," he said, his voice shaking.

"I will be, don't worry," Miles said gently. He popped open the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers.

"Shit...this is gonna be a little awkward to do with a missing finger..."Miles mumbled under his breath. Once his fingers were coated in a significant amount of lube, he brought his hand down and rubbed a finger against Waylon's entrance.

"This is going to feel a little weird at first, and it might even hurt a little, but I promise it will get better, okay?" Miles said reassuringly as he pushed one finger in. He let Waylon get used to it for a moment before he started moving it inside him.

Waylon covered his face with his hands and whimpered into them. "Oh god...this is actually happening."

Miles ran his other hand along Waylon's body, giving him gentle touches and trying to help him feel as good as possible.

"I love the way you look right now. So submissive and weak underneath me. I can't wait to hear you scream my name as I make you cum." He purred, inserting a second finger in.

Waylon moved his hands away from his face, calming down a little. _Fuck, that was hot..._ he thought to himself. He spread his legs further apart to help Miles move into him easier.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Miles. I'd love to see you try," he teased. He was trying to provoke Miles further. He loved the way Miles was speaking to him, the way he acted so aggressive and dominant over him. Everything suddenly felt so much better, he began to crave more, especially when Miles hit a certain spot in him and caused him to moan loudly.

"I'll barely even have to try. You're so desperate, so helpless. Every little movement I make drives you crazy," Miles said as he pressed and rubbed his fingers harshly against Waylon's sweet spots.

"You're acting like you're clean and innocent, but you love this. You want this, you need this. You need me." Miles continued fingering Waylon for a few more minutes, making sure to stretch him open slowly and gently.

Waylon couldn't stop the string of moans and curses that came from him. Miles' behavior really did drive him wild and he never wanted it to end. He knew Miles was right and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Fine, you're right! I do need you! I mean...how could I not? You feel amazing!" Waylon confessed, continuing to moan loudly.

Miles grinned wildly at Waylon's confession. "How awfully naughty of you, Waylon," Miles taunted. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. I love how utterly desperate you are for me. It's intoxicating, really." After a while longer, Miles pulled his fingers out. He reached for the bottle of lube again and squirted some onto his hand. He stroked his cock a few times, coating it in lube.

"Are you ready for me? Do you really think you can handle it?" Miles asked as he aimed himself up, rubbing against Waylon teasingly.

"Oh god...yes, please!" Waylon pleaded. All his doubts and nervousness disappeared and was replaced with excitement and ecstasy. "Take me, fuck me senseless like you promised," he moaned softly.

"I would love nothing more," Miles purred, licking his lips as he started pushing himself into Waylon. He stopped once the head of his cock was in, watching for Waylon's reaction. "You alright? How does this feel so far?" He reached for Waylon's cheek and stroked it gently.

"It's fine," Waylon sighed, wrapping his arms around Miles. "I can take more," he continued, his voice shaking slightly.

"Good," Miles hummed as he leaned in to kiss Waylon. As he kissed, he pushed himself the rest of the way into Waylon.

"Oh fuck..." he moaned, pulling away from the kiss. "Y-you're so fucking tight. It feels amazing," he groaned and started to pull back out.

"I'm gonna start thrusting now, okay? I'll be gentle...at first," he chuckled lightly at the end of his sentence. He started to slowly roll his hips forward, fucking Waylon at a steady pace.

Waylon gripped onto Miles tightly, crying in pleasure with every thrust. "That's...r-really good!" He whined. "Y-you can go f-faster...I can take it!"

Miles groaned in pleasure as he started to speed up. He buried his face into Waylon's neck, biting and sucking and leaving even more marks.

"You feel...so good...fuck," he moaned against Waylon's skin. "I love the sounds you're making. Make some more for me." He sped up further and starting thrusting in with more force. Waylon trembled and held onto Miles tightly, moaning desperately at every movement. The sounds of Waylon's moans and cries drove Miles mad, he continued to fuck Waylon harder and faster with each passing second. He reached down and grasped Waylon's cock, jerking him off in sync with his thrusting.

"You fucking love this, don't you? You love surrendering your body to me, you're absolutely filthy, Waylon," Miles said with a deep chuckle. Without warning, he grabbed Waylon's legs and threw them over his shoulders, allowing him to thrust in deeper.

"W-wait...stop! I-it's...t-t-too much!" Waylon cried out. He felt dizzy and weak from the immense amounts of pleasure that racked his body. "I-I think I'm...I feel like I'm--!" A loud moan interrupted Waylon's speech as he came quickly and suddenly. He fell limp, feeling too embarrassed to even look at Miles.

"Miles, I'm sorry! I-I..." He tried to speak, but his head was still spinning. "It just...felt too good!"

Miles pulled Waylon into a kiss, holding him close. "I gotta say, you lasted longer than I thought you would," he teased, breaking the kiss. "And you sounded just as good as I hoped. Maybe even better." He would randomly thrust into Waylon while he spoke, wanting to keep Waylon on edge and tease him further. "I'll bet I can make you cum again before I've even finished."

"Miles..." Waylon moaned breathlessly. "I want you to fill me up. Please don't stop." He rocked himself against Miles, whining and moaning loudly in an attempt to work Miles up further.

Miles grinned, thrilled at how desperate Waylon was for him. He gripped Waylon's hips tightly and started fucking him harshly once again. "Did you really think you could hide yourself from me? Did you think I'd fall for your little 'pure and innocent' act? You're disgusting, Waylon," Miles purred into Waylon's ear before leaning down and roughly biting his neck.

Waylon practically melted underneath Miles. He loved the way Miles spoke to him. Miles' dominant behavior drove him insane and he almost couldn't stand it. It wasn't long before he came a second time, screaming Miles' name as his orgasm overtook him. Miles smirked and started jerking Waylon off, milking out every drop of Waylon's cum. "M-Miles...oh, fuck! I c-can't do it!"

"Shh...it's okay," Miles whispered, slowing down a little. "I'm close now, it's almost over." He panted heavily as he spoke, giving Waylon comforting kisses across his face. "God...you're amazing, Waylon. I-I'm...I'm gonna--FUCK!!" He thrusted harshly once, twice, three more times before cumming inside him with a loud groan.

Waylon shrieked as he felt Miles fill him, gripping onto him tightly. Miles embraced Waylon in return, whispering praises into his ear as his orgasm finished. The two held each other close for several minutes before Miles gently layed Waylon back down and pulled out of him slowly. Waylon whined quietly at the sudden emptiness he felt, squirming slightly as some of Miles' cum flowed out of him.

Miles collapsed beside Waylon, humming contently. He smiled at Waylon and wrapped an arm around him. He closed his eyes and let out a long, exhausted sigh. Waylon hugged Miles back and felt his eyes growing heavy. Before long he fell into a comforting slumber.


End file.
